Hermione's True Love
by MaDZeReLLi
Summary: A short ficlet about Hermione's various boyfriends and her true love!


Hermione Grangers Love life

My love life was a tragic one until I met him. I always fell for the wrong guys. A best friend, a nice on the outside mean on the inside guy, a fitness freak and a just down right competitive guy.

The first guy I ever kissed was Ronald Weasley whom I had a crush on since my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was perfect a gorgeous shy romantic boy but then he discovered confidence and he flirted with anything that would respond, I actually think I saw him chatting up a cat once no joke. We started to fight more and more. And one day when he asked my a crewed and disgusting question involving Lavender, me and him there was only one thing to say "Cya later Ron."

He left a card, a bar of soap and a scrubbing brush next to a note  
That said "use these down to your bones"  
And before I knew I had shiny skin and it felt easy being clean like him  
I thought "this one knows better than I do"

The biggest problem I had was when I met Charles, a nice clean cut guy absolutely stunning looks. The problem you might ask was that he was a total fitness freak always trying to change me and insult me about my body. I was a lean size 8 already I mean what the hell was I supposed to do but say "Goodbye Charles."

A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle  
He tried to cut me so I'd fit  
  
And doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home?  
Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could've gone?  
And doesn't it feel peculiar when everyone wants a little more?  
And so that I do remember to never go that far,   
Could you leave me with a scar?

The next boy was Matt he was everything I loved in a man cute, loved books, packed with knowledge, confident (but not Ron's type of confident), romantic and pulled out many compliments. It turned out he was just to perfect I felt like we where having a competition in everything we did. I would read a book in a day and talk to him about it he would go and push himself to read three books in one day. So the only thing I could say was "Goodbye and Good luck Matt."

So the next one came with a bag of treats, she smelled like sugar and   
spoke like the sea  
And she told me don't trust them, trust me   
Then she pulled at my stitches one by one, looked at my insides clicking  
her tongue and said  
"This will all have to come undone"  
  
A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle   
She tried to cut me so I'd fit

The last person I dated before I met the man of my dreams was Tony. He was just fantastic he took me to the finest restaurants; he was Italian, sexy, smooth talker without being a sleaze, and always giving me expensive gifts. The only problem was that whenever I asked him what he did for a living he would change the subject. I didn't have to wait long for my incessant question to be answered. One day I was washing his jacket after he had left it at my house and I found a very interesting list with a very interesting title 'Hit list' yes I know what your thinking nobody in the Mafia would actually put hit list at the top of the list of people they had to kill. But did I mention that he wasn't very bright . So the only thing I could do was write him a letter and change my name. Jokes I broke it off with him in the nicest way possible by finding him a replacement girlfriend.

And doesn't that sound familiar? Doesn't that hit too close to home?   
Doesn't that make you shiver; the way things could have gone?   
And doesn't it feel peculiar when everyone wants a little more?   
And so that I do remember to never go that far,  
Could you leave me with a scar?  
  
I think I realized just in time, although my old self was hard to find  
You bathe me in your finest wine but I'll never give you mine  
'Cos I'm a little bit tired of feeling like I'll be the bad fruit nobody buys  
Tell me, did you think we'd all dream the same?

Now I know what you're thinking who is this dream guy that's been mentioned throughout my sorry tale. Well it's the last person you would think. I met him at school but back then we were anything but in love I would call it more like mortal enemies. I left Hogwarts happy to be leaving him behind me right? Wrong? As Mad Eye Moody had predicted I became a fully fledged Auror, but unfortunately so did the guy I thought I was leaving behind. We worked on many cases together and I actually found out he wasn't as evil as I thought he could be kind and caring and a really nice guy and devilishly handsome. Now he wasn't without his faults he was still a little evil but normally in funny ways like getting mad at a waiter for bringing me the wrong soup. It was these little things that made me fall in love with the guy who was once my enemy. And in turn he fell for me. I'm now engaged and pregnant with his child. He is a scarred but loving man and I love him with every inch of my being. He is Draco Malfoy my one true love.

And so this tale has a happy ending I found the man of my dreams leaving behind the ones that didn't quite make the cut.


End file.
